


木森林 Tree to Forest

by sjlzwd



Series: 木森林 [1]
Category: Captain America
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlzwd/pseuds/sjlzwd
Summary: Young, We loved each other and were ignorant. *Thank you for waiting at every corner.年轻时，我们相爱却不自知，谢谢你在每个转角等我。





	1. 一个礼物 A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 非清水，无差，互攻  
> 慢热  
> 不介意的话，enjoy

Steve知道Barnes，不仅仅因为Barnes是Steve打工的这家酒吧的常客，也不仅仅因为Barnes生了具让人难忘的好皮囊，还因为很多其他的事情和细节。

比如他会在Steve给他送酒的时候柔声细语的叫Steve的名字并说谢谢，那时他总是嘴角上扬，湖绿色的眼波从他当时的约会对象那里收回来片刻，愉悦的和Steve眼神接触；

比如Steve从来没见他撒过酒疯，虽然这里酒后控制不住自己的人表现的形形色色，可Barnes从没喝醉过。Steve见过他微笑，带着目的性的调笑，爽朗的大笑，也见过他情绪不高，或略显严肃，却没有一次见他失态过，要知道在酒精的支配下，人有多么容易冲动而干点出格的事，这样的人Steve在这里打工的三年看的已经太多了。

还有比如他的肩膀并不很宽，可他穿衣服的感觉却有满满的男子英气，他的短发总是理得很整齐，胡子也刮得干干净净，完整的露出额头，颧骨，颌骨，和带着小小凹陷的下巴，他的手指修长，指甲元钝而红润，带着光泽，他的长腿和完美的腰线，臀线，以及他如同画在腿上的裤子是每个来酒吧碰运气的人目光的焦点。

但这并不是说Steve过分关注别的男人的身材，或是他对人家有兴致，这是说，他当然有兴趣，但没有那么简单，不仅仅只是如此简单，Steve有时希望这件事真有那么简单。

如果Steve对自己诚实，他其实更多的是欣赏和羡慕。毕竟，Steve的身体可以被毫不夸张的说成是模特身材的反面，看到Steve瘦小肩膀、干瘪身材和伶仃的小腿的人们都只会产生两种情绪中的随机一种，厌恶，或怜悯，而这两种，都是他深恶痛绝的。所以，Steve喜欢用大一号的衣服把自己遮起来，从头到脚严严实实，他也喜欢保持距离，如无必要，不与人接触。

这些也是为什么，当Steve在这家酒馆打工的最后一天晚上意外的收到Barnes递给他的礼物时，会如此惊讶的一部分原因。

礼物是个扁平的狭长盒子，被咖啡色的哑光纸包的很精美，如果不是上面缠绕的挂签写着To Steve，他绝对会以为这大概是个误会。

相比Steve疑惑又紧绷的表情，Barnes显得得体多了，他笑嘻嘻的扬起下巴，像个老朋友那样对Steve挤了挤眼睛，波澜不惊的说：“听老板说今天你辞职不做了，快打开看看离别礼物。”

他在酒店后门的巷子口掐着打烊的时间点等着Steve出来，站的比任何人曾经做过的都更靠近（当然要除开Steve被人按在地上打的时候），笑的那样亲切自然，语调完全没有太高或太低，就那样喊了他的名字，把礼盒递给了他，而Steve瞪着Barnes的绿眼睛，完全不明白他为什么可以表现得如此平常，就好像这不是两个人之间除了谢谢以外的第一次谈话，而他也不知道这是Steve有生之年收到的第一份礼物一样。

“打开看看。”Barnes看Steve迟迟没有动作，又把礼盒往他手边递了一下。

Steve接过来，摸了一下叶子形状的挂签，抬起头直视进Barnes的眼睛里，他肩膀绷的紧紧的，后背挺得很直，一副防备的姿态：“为什么送我礼物？你想要什么？”

Barnes一愣，他的眼睛和嘴巴都因为惊讶而变圆了，Steve想，大概人见人爱的Barnes从来没遇见过像自己这么不识好歹的人吧。

“冷静，小老虎。”Barnes举起手，对他做出安抚的手势：“只是个小心意，就放松心情享受一下拆礼物的乐趣就好。”

Steve硬邦邦的回答他：“我们几乎不认识，我不能要你的东西。”他想把盒子还给他，可是Barnes没有任何要接的意思。

“Steve，你在这里打工了三年，我每周都要来一两次，这里面又有一半时间是你给我端酒，我们已经认识很久了；并且，我知道你叫Steve，是勤工俭学的美术生，而你知道我叫James....”说到这里，他清澈透亮的眼波有些摇晃，显得不确定起来：“你知道我叫什么吧？”

“James Barnes”Steve生硬的说“你朋友们都叫你Bucky。”

Barnes立即咧着嘴笑起来：“是啊，你看，我们已经互相了解的不少了，通常情况下，我对带回家滚床单的家伙都没了解这么多。”他没心没肺的开了个玩笑，完全是夜店小王子的一贯风格，他并无自觉，可Steve却因他这句毫无意识的调情心跳过速了。他很想继续盯着Barnes带着微笑弧度的嘴角看，可是他的羞耻心紧紧抓着他，让他连抬头都做不到了：“那是你要的吗？”他干巴巴的问，Barnes不明所以的看着他。

Steve踢了踢脚边根本不存在的石子，强迫自己说：“带我回家滚床单。”

Steve从未对任何人问过这样的问题，因为他没有人问，也因为他不用问就知道答案是什么。但今天，他不知道自己怎么了，也许，因为离别让人迷失，也许因为这是一个深夜，在一个昏暗的酒吧后巷，而Barnes在这里，一个人，还送了自己礼物，也许，因为Barnes笑了很多次，就好像在Steve身边真会让他感到舒适和快乐一样，也许呢？

可是Steve早该知道，“也许”是世界上最靠不住的事，Barnes明白了Steve的意思以后，动作都变得慌乱了，他露出不敢相信的表情，迅速后退离开了Steve的个人空间：“Oh，天啊，很抱歉我太自说自话了，真是对不起。我只是想，我们总归是有缘分认识，而你要离开这里了，老板说你考上的学校在别的州，以后可能都不会再见面，所以我想，一份临别礼物作为祝贺和纪念，应该不过分，但我没想给你带来困扰，也并没有想要......占你便宜什么的。”他说出“占你便宜”这些字的样子，像是十分尴尬，他甚至开始瞄门口的垃圾桶了。

Steve松了一口气，世界仍按照他熟知的轨道运行，天上没有两个月亮，他也仍然不是任何人的目标。

这很好，他至少熟悉这个。当羞耻和未知感引起的失常离他而去，他又变回他可以掌控的自己了。

从Barnes手里拯救了可能被扔进垃圾桶的礼物，Steve对Barnes笑了一下：“该说抱歉的是我，Mr.Barnes，我没有朋友，也没有收过礼物，让你感到尴尬是我的错，你的善意不应该受到这样的对待。”

他知道按照礼仪，最好在Barnes面前打开礼盒，以便可以当场表达对礼物的喜爱，但他舍不得拆坏包装纸，也不想在别人面前像个守财奴一样小心翼翼一点点的拆，只好说：“我还有事要先走一步，礼物我收下了，谢谢你，为了......一切。”

他感觉自己表现的很好，很冷静也很有礼貌，有条不紊，完全不像他焦土化的内心，他甚至伸出一只手要和Barnes握手，而Barnes盯着他的手的时间太长了，长的他快要坚持不下去了。

“我有想要的。”Barnes最终没有握住他的手，他提出了一个要求，Steve在心里打定主意，他会答应，无论Barnes要什么。

“叫我Bucky，而且，我要一个拥抱。”Barnes说，Steve的脑袋变得空白了。

“我可以吗？”Barnes再次走近了他，在重新进入他的私人空间前犹豫了一秒，然后果断的踏了进来。他在Steve面前站定，略微低下头，压低肩膀，试探性地把一只手搭在Steve肩膀上，一边抬着眼睛察看Steve会不会觉得冒犯，一边慢慢的把Steve的身体揽到了怀里。他没有用力，只是用两个手臂松松地圈着他，过了一会儿，一只手在他肩头拍了两下，Steve后知后觉的意识到，这是拥抱要结束的表示。

不。

Steve绝不想这样结束。

自从他的妈妈离去，再也没有人给过他这个，在这么多年以后，他无法控制自己本能的叫嚣。

他用最快的速度，最大的力气伸出手臂抱住了Barnes，把整个身体扑了上去，下巴埋在了对方的颈弯处。他抱的太紧，贴的太近，以至于Barnes大概是承受了他全部的重量。他能够感受到对方的惊讶和接纳，也能感到自己的颤抖和对方的安抚，他的眼睛发热，耳朵里全是声响，而Barnes什么也没说，只是一动不动的任由他抱着，像是他了解Steve所有没有说出口的混乱而不堪的感觉，像是他要这样一个拥抱，就只是为了Steve，全是为了Steve，而Steve无以为报。

在他的眼泪掉落之前，Steve强迫自己挣脱出来，他再没有社交常识，也明白他不能当着一个刚刚认识的人的面哭出来。这不管怎样都太丢脸了。他强忍着对Barnes挤出笑容，道别转身。

而Barnes看着他瘦弱的背影远去，生平第一次感到怅然若失。


	2. 一次帮助 A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve从未以为自己还会再见到Barnes。  
> 但时隔三年，在一个昏暗的巷子的再次相遇，让Steve深深感到两人之间的缘分还远未结束。  
> Steve never thought he would see Barnes again.  
> But three years later, they met again in a dark alley, and Steve felt deeply that the relationship between them was far from over.

Steve从未以为自己还会再见到Barnes，但时隔三年，在一个昏暗的巷子的再次相遇，让Steve深深感到两人之间的缘分还远未结束。

 

当时，Steve在回家的路上又一次惹上了麻烦。这其实并不意外，鉴于他是个人形的麻烦吸铁石，不是麻烦来找他，就是他去找人家。这一次的理由还是缺乏新意，一个尾随单身小姑娘吹口哨的小混混在被Steve制止之后，像拎着一只小鸡仔一样把他扔到了巷子里，下巴，颧骨，右眼上的五六拳，再加上肋骨上的几脚，让 Steve脸朝下的砸倒了垃圾桶，发出巨大的声响。Steve顶住头晕眼花的呕吐感，把自己从满地垃圾中艰难地拔出来，摇摇晃晃的试图站稳，还没忘记逞强开嘲讽：“我不明白你有什么好得意的，像你这样只会对单身女性下手的懦夫，用人渣这个词来形容都是美化了。”

他看见人渣因为暴怒而扭曲的脸，听见他挥舞过来的拳头的风声，但他无法控制身体的移动，刚刚在脑壳上的几记重拳打的他耳鸣不已，现在唯一的防御只剩下一个象征性的举在面前的垃圾桶盖。

而那个人就在这个时候出现了，就像是老式电影中英雄救美的场景一样,他抓住了人渣的手臂，给了他在屁股上的一脚，轻轻松松的赶跑了他，然后转过身面对Steve。

“你还好吗，兄弟？”他用一种轻松的措辞发问，音调里却带着些担忧的情绪：“抱歉我没有早点介入，我只是不知道你们是私人恩怨还是什么情况，不想贸然搅合进来。”

Steve扔掉垃圾桶盖，摇了摇头，制止了那人想扶住他的举动。他知道这个人在出手前先在边上看了一会儿，这条小巷虽然昏暗，但并不偏僻，还是有很多人从这里路过的，只不过别人看到打斗都是加快脚步离去，没人想惹麻烦，而这个人停下来试图搞清楚情况。

“你没有任何需要道歉的，man，虽然我自己也快要搞定他了。”Steve说。

“是啊....”Steve猜测那人话语间的停顿是在翻白眼，但他足够好心没有拆穿，而是配合的说：“我注意到了。”

Steve轻叹了一声，他控制不了自己像个死鸭子一样爱嘴硬，但他至少还懂礼貌：“谢谢你让我省了看脑震荡的钱，你是个好人。”

那人噗嗤一下笑了：“你知道，你因为帮助陌生女士害自己陷入麻烦，还说别人是好人，这可真有趣。”

这一点也不有趣，Steve想，我因为不自量力而受到的嘲笑已经够多了，不需要你来加入名单。然后他后知后觉的发现，他把心里想的事情说出口了。

“Wow，冷静，我只是想请你喝一杯，认识一下。”那人吃惊了一下，笑着解释说：“我保证有趣的意思只是有趣，绝没有嘲笑的意思，好吗？”

Steve得说，这人确实很好，脾气好，心肠也好，那种不刻意的幽默感也很对他的脾气。Steve因为管闲事吃一顿打很平常，但吃一顿酒，这得算头一次了。他有点意动，但斟酌了一下，感觉顶着一个鼻青脸肿的样子去酒吧不是什么好主意。再说，这里昏暗，那人可能还没看清楚，等看清楚自己那副其貌不扬满身垃圾的蠢样子，这个邀约也就自然不算数了。

“我想......”Steve考虑着拒绝的措辞说“大概没什么必....”

“James Barnes，我的名字，我的朋友喜欢叫我Bucky，你呢？”那个人伸出一只手，与他同时说。

Steve冻住了：

 

“你在逗我。”

Barnes也一愣：“什么？你是说bucky这个名字吗？虽然听起来像玩笑，但我保证我的朋友真是这样叫我的。。。嘿，做什。。。？！”

Steve抓着他的袖子，字面意义的把他拽出了小巷，两个人同时暴露在路灯橙黄色的光晕中。

“OMG，你的头在流血，你的嘴唇裂了。。。还有，我是不是认识你，你是......Steve！”他简直不知道该为哪个发现更惊讶，而Steve也并没有比他好到哪里去，他除了气喘吁吁地瞪着Barnes看以外，一句话也说不出来。

这个人，他的脸，和三年前几乎一模一样，湖绿色的温柔又多情的眼睛，挺直的鼻梁，柔软饱满的嘴唇上的丘比特之弓，还有他的带着上帝的手指印的下巴。唯一不同的是他的头发，原来整齐的短发现在变成半长的披散在耳边，让他的脸部线条更加柔和。他的肩膀和胸膛都更加厚实了，但大腿和小腿还是修长匀称，他的裤子还是像画在身上，Steve无法不去注意他的屁股有多圆多翘——老天保佑，Steve甚至并不热衷于人体之美，凭什么这个Barnes可以就这么戏剧化的出现，见证他的衰运和狼狈，让他吃惊，让他失态，还让他心里像有团火一样的想靠近他？凭什么他这么例外，这简直不公平。

而Barnes看起来比Steve更轻松也更快的接受了这个神奇的相遇，事实上，他嘴巴快要咧到耳朵根，简直高兴的闪闪发光了。他低下头仔细审视Steve脸上的伤，一只手自来熟地搭在Steve肩上：“来吧Steve，看来我们今天得去医院约个会，你不知道我有多高兴刚才决定管了这个闲事，要是错过了你，那我不知道会有多后悔。”

Steve感受着他完全袒露的热忱和担忧，听着他标志性的无意识调情，突然就释然了。

“你不会错过的，因为你不会在那种情况下选择视而不见。”

因为他是Barnes，他总是对人温和有礼，他毫无必要的对Steve表达善意，送他临别礼物，他当然会为保护一个陌生人而出手，根植于内心的东西是不会变的，而性格决定每个人的命运。

无所谓了，如果是他的话，例外就例外，Steve认了。

那之后，Steve拥有了一个朋友，在他人生的第24个年头。Bucky那天从小巷子路过是因为他的公寓也在那个方向，就在Steve的学校不远处——对，现在Steve可以叫他Bucky了，他相信两人交换的信息和共同的经历足够他拥有这个权力了。

重遇那天晚上，Bucky送Steve去了校医院（Steve坚持要么去校医院，要么不去，Bucky无奈的妥协了。）他陪他处理完伤口，听见医生说他没什么大碍只是需要修养，又送他回了宿舍；而Steve知道了Bucky现在和别人合伙开着一家翻译公司，他自己也是一个资深的翻译，他可以翻译的语言包括英语、俄语、法语、葡萄牙语和一个Steve都没听过的小语种，这简直让人无语，要知道，有人穷极一生连一种外语也掌握不了，Bucky才比Steve大四岁，他看起来甚至和Steve像是同龄人，但他却可以用那么多语言工作。

“所以，你留了长发，是为了显得更有异国风情吗？还是为了显得更成熟一些？”  
Steve半开玩笑的问他。

Bucky抿着嘴笑：“这个嘛，要看情况。”他把头发垂下来挡着脸，故作阴沉的看着Steve，说：“当我想吓唬手下那帮爱拖延的生瓜蛋子翻译员的时候，我就这样，一准能把他们吓尿，乖乖赶上截稿期。”

然后他又把从口袋里掏出一根皮筋，把头发松散的扎成一个小揪揪：“  
当我想去酒吧泡美眉的时候，我就这样，你好，美人儿。”他说了一句法语，还很绅士的鞠了一躬，没扎住的小卷刘海随着他低头的动作落下来，弹跳着散在脸颊周围。

Steve看着他人格分裂式的卖力表演，无奈的摇着头，直到发现Bucky盯着他的灼热目光，才发现自己竟然被他逗笑了。

“怎么？”他警惕的问：“我不能笑吗？”

Bucky喜爱的看着他：“正相反，你应该多笑笑，而不是一直皱着眉头，把自己弄得像个小老头，要知道，我们认识七年了，而这还是我第一次见到你笑呢。”

Steve低下头：“我是很古板又老套，如果你不喜。。。”

Bucky一只手指按在他眉心，止住了他的话：“我不知道在你身上发生了什么，让你一直说些消极的话，但是当你笑的时候，你的眼睛里面有星星，整个人都很生动，这里，”他用指尖揉了揉Steve的眉峰，“不会再拧起来，好像你有全世界需要负担。我喜欢你笑，希望以后能看到更多更多。”

那天夜晚，Steve站在卫生间的镜子面前仔细的看了看自己，严肃的脸，拧眉的表情，确实让他的脸显得老气，他的眉心有长期皱眉带来的折痕，可是在Bucky之前，从没有人说过，甚至他自己也没有注意过，说实在的，谁会关注这个呢。

可是Bucky却注意到了，而Steve决心就为了他注意到这个细节，开始练习笑。

他试着对镜子里的自己微笑，大笑，开始很尴尬，总是讪讪的很奇怪，可是慢慢的，当他在一遍遍练习的时候，想着那个人说他眼睛里有星光，说他生动，说他想看更多，他竟然真的开始无意识的微笑了。

他还想拥有一个手机，以前，他要手机没有什么用，可是现在，Bucky给了他手机号，这意味着，只要有一个手机，Steve就可以随时联系他，用短信，用电话，Bucky给了他这个许可。

可是哪里有余钱呢。

Steve从小就和很多种药相伴，虽然随着年纪的增长，其中一些药物不再是必需品，可是他仍然体弱多病，医疗开销总是能挖空他辛苦打工赚来的钱。还有，他学的是艺术，各种颜料、纸张，工具等等耗材都需要钱来堆。他所在的这个艺术学校可以算是国内顶级的，学费非常高，要求学生入学前先有至少三年的艺术经验，或大学艺术专业，这造成Steve起步比同龄的人晚三年，再加上他刚刚入学的时候，因为对本地的气候不适应诱发了严重的哮喘，休学了一年，丢失了赖以生存的奖学金，这样一来，他的经济情况就更严峻了，如果不是他在住院时申请成为了一个哮喘新药的受试者，拿到了临床实验的费用，覆盖掉了他的学费，现在他应该已经辍学了，而不是继续读二年级。

也许是时候再多想想赚钱的办法了，Steve想。

学校附近的CBD群很大，中心有块绿地，他可以拿着画板在那里找找给人画肖像的生意。虽然这种很功利又没有技术含量的速写人像并不是他所喜爱的，但总好过发传单什么的——那样的工作和他的专业毫无关联，而且，以他的体力，能不能按时完成传单数目都还是个未知数。

说干就干，Steve一旦打定主意，就开始根据课表排出可以去绿地画画的中午时间，一周大概可以有两个工作日；他和他的导师借了一辆系里面不知谁丢弃的破自行车，补好胎、上好油、擦干净以后，虽然有些叮当响，竟然还能骑；他还选好了冷暖和中性三种颜色、尺寸不同的画纸和几种简单的颜料、炭笔，以应对不同顾客的个性化需求。

他什么都计划好了，唯独没有计划到，这个绿地画画的主意，竟会成为他和Bucky之间关系发生变化的转折点，在那里，他们即将迎来毫无准备的第三次相遇。


	3. 一次告别 A Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冷静，你知道为什么，你只是需要勇气对自己坦诚。Steve对自己说，  
> Calm down. You know why. You just need courage to be honest with yourself.   
> Steve said to himself.

Steve开工已经快一个月了，生意不好。他每周只有两天下午没有安排学业，可以来绿地开工，但并不是每次来都有收获。CBD这边的人有钱，但是大多数人只有中午午休才有空，他们早上匆匆的来上班，晚上下班就回去了，就连中午也往往更愿意在绿地走走，放松一下，而不是坐在那里等Steve画一幅画。

Steve背靠在长椅上，认真的思考他是否应该换一处人们更有时间逛的地方，比如老年公园？与年轻人相比，老年人更能慢下来，也更接受传统的画像而不是数码相片。但再仔细的计算一下那些公园离学校的距离，并不是自行车可以到达的，如果每周都要奔波两次，那对他的学业影响就太大了。

他至今只画了五幅人像画，如果按现在的频率，需要再有一个半月才可以买一部不算那么差的智能手机，一个半月，Steve感觉十分遥远。

说起来，Steve那次巧遇之后都没有看到Bucky了。Steve想，他那样的人，身边总是不会缺人围绕的，相比之下，他们那么简简单单的两次见面，对Bucky而言又能算得了什么呢？但愿再一个半月，等Steve买到手机联系他的时候，Bucky还没有忘了他是谁。

Steve摇摇头，阻止自己继续这样想下去，时隔三年，Bucky还能在见面时第一时间喊对Steve的名字，那么Steve理应对他们的小小友情更有信心才对。

看看天色接近正午，Steve拿出准备好的简易午餐，一边吃一边等待生意。空气有些湿润，让Steve担心会下雨，是不是收工回宿舍比较明智。但上午的时候，一个年轻的女孩在这片绿地闲逛，和Steve约定中午会带男朋友来画一幅情侣画，Steve还是需要继续在这里等她。

也许没有那么倒霉会下雨呢，Steve怀着侥幸的心理想，这还是Steve第一次画情侣人像的速写，他想象情侣之间互相关心的模式，希望能在一会儿的作画过程中，迅速抓到两个人互动的神韵，或者一个有代表性的动作。

凝视。

对了，如果是相爱的两个人，那他们对视时的眼神就是值得画下来珍藏的，或者如果他们愿意，Steve也不介意画他们亲吻或相拥的样子，虽然自己是单身，但Steve看别人甜甜蜜蜜的，也常常会替他们高兴。

就这样一边想着，一边吃着，Steve总算听到了快速接近的脚步声和说话声，一个人正在催促，是和Steve约好的那个女孩的声音，而同行的男人只是低声的笑着，两个人转过一片小树丛，片刻就来到Steve的面前。

Steve睁大眼睛，倏得站了起来。

那个对女孩笑得温柔的男人，正是多日不见的Bucky Barnes。

他今天是一身职场打扮，头发扎在脑后，白衬衫简单大方，看到Steve后，Bucky一开始还表现的有点惊喜，但很快，那浅笑也消失了

Steve的脑袋乱成一团，好多问题一起冲进来。

为什么他会在这里出现？  
他的公司在这里吗？  
为什么那么久都没有联系我，是早已经忘了还有我这个人了吗？

在所有问题中，最让他疼痛的是  
这是他女朋友吗？  
他已经有女朋友了吗？

Steve不明白为什么这个问题会让自己这么痛，他的脸色煞白，手指冰凉，好像有什么在捏紧他的心脏。

“你好呀，艺术家，我带男朋友过来啦！Bucky，这就是我说的画师，他还是个学生呢！”女孩笑嘻嘻的两边介绍着，然后因为两人诡异的对视停下来：“什么？你们认识吗？”

Bucky轻轻点头：  
“Jessy，这是我的。。。我的朋友Steve，他确实是个美术生。Steve，这是Jessy，我女朋友。”

“你好，Steve。”Jessy显然很满意Bucky的介绍，她高兴的挽住了Bucky的手臂：“不敢相信你认识一位莫奈，却不打算告诉我。”

Bucky好脾气的笑了笑：“是啊，我的错。”

他的视线从Steve茶金色的头发扫视到他单薄的肩膀，松垮的文化衫，略显宽大的裤子，深蓝色的帆布鞋，最后回到了Steve瘦削的脸上。

“Steve，”他柔声问，绿色的眼睛在阳光下有着玻璃一样的清透，带着他一贯的真诚：“你最近怎么样，上次的伤都好了吗？”

Steve困难的点点头，强迫自己的视线从两人相挽的手臂上收回来。

Bucky皱眉道：“我那天之后被派了一个去国外随团翻译的任务，上周刚刚回来，本来想去看你的，但是 ......”

Steve盯着Bucky看， 等着他的但是，可Bucky却没说，他显得迟疑，沉吟了一会儿，生硬的改变了话题：

“我能看看你的画吗，如果你不介意的话。”

Steve让开了画板前的位置，他不明白为什么仅仅一个月不见，两个人的对话竟然变得如此生疏，如此小心翼翼。

之前没有什么生意，他只是在那上面画了此地的风景。绿地，零星的粉白色花朵和远处掩映的高楼。

Bucky看了一会儿，指着Steve画的特别高的那栋建筑说：“线条和颜色都很干净，很像你的风格。我的公司就在你画的这幢楼里面。”

这解释了他为什么会出现在这里，Steve想。

Bucky等了一会儿，等不到他的回答，也不再说话了。

Steve看着Bucky，而Bucky看着画，两个人同步陷入了沉默。

“抱歉，这里只有我一个人觉得尴尬吗？”Jessy抱怨说：“你们两个是怎么回事？我们还画吗？”

Bucky叹了口气，转过身来面对Steve：“

“Steve，如果你改变主意了，我们可以离开，如果你还愿意画，那么，告诉我们怎么做就好，全由你定，好吗？”

他拍拍Jessy的手背，制止了她可能出口的反对，视线在Steve抓在手里的面包干、水壶上停留了几秒：  
“我不知道，也许，你们两个愿意试试我们公司楼下的咖啡厅吗？我刚才好像没有吃饱，我们可以窝在那边的沙发上，一边吃一边画，如果你。。你们不觉得这样的要求过于唐突的话。”

Steve陷入了困境，他想画Bucky，当然，他想见他已经快一个月了，他愿意用笔认识他的每一个线条。  
可是他不知道他想不想画他和他女朋友的情侣画像，他和Jessy，他们会温柔的相互凝视吗？会交换甜蜜的亲吻吗？会拥抱吗？  
不，他确定他不想画这个，甚至想象这样的画面都让他无法忍受。

“抱歉，我想。。。”Steve最终说：“我们可以取消吗？我今天的状态不太好。。。”

Steve猜想自己的脸色肯定相当难看，因为Jessy狐疑地看了他很久。

Bucky了然的点了点头，他叹了口气，一如往常的从容优雅，一步一步走向了Steve，在离他很近的地方站定，带着一种伤感的神情低头看他：“再见，Steve，好好照顾自己，好吗？”

他看起来有点失落，好像要给Steve一个拥抱，但最终什么也没有做，只是倒退着走了几步，拥着他的女朋友，转身离开了。

Steve感觉自己一直在向下沉，随着Bucky的身影绕过那片树丛消失不见，他全身的力气也跟着消失了。他想叫Bucky的名字，可是他的声音堵在嗓子里。

Bucky是什么意思呢？他为什么说再见，为什么让他保重？他生气了吗？在道别吗？

Bucky让他选择是否要给他们画像，他说可以按照Steve的心意选择，可是现在为什么是这样的反应？Steve选错了吗？

不，Bucky并不是那么小气的人，那么是哪里出了问题？

他的眼睛发酸，和Bucky再也不会相见的可能性让他想呕吐，这可帮不了他任何事。Steve用力的捏着拳头，让血脉里疯狂奔涌的绝望和疼痛能平息一点，给他思考的能力。

他不想这样不明不白的，像一个逃兵一样滚回窝里独自伤心。Bucky一直对他很好，他们的关系之中存在着无可否认的真实，他们不应该这样结束。

 

他回想两人上一次的相遇和这一次的离别，想要在里面找到事情转折的关键，却全无头绪。

Bucky送他去医院检查时，显得非常关心，之后把号码抄给Steve的时候也很热切，还有今天他提议去咖啡厅，Bucky他们是已经吃过饭的，那么，他这样提议是为了Steve吗？因为他想招待Steve吃点像样的东西？他说再见的样子那么诚恳和难过，并不像是讨厌Steve的样子，那么到底是为了什么事情要道别呢？

还有Steve自己的心情，为什么Jessy是Bucky的女朋友这个事实让他这样难过？为什么失去Bucky的可能性让Steve就像生生剜掉了心脏？他曾经经历过没有Bucky存在的20多年，一样好好的过来了，为什么现在却不能割舍？

因为Bucky是Steve唯一的朋友？

是的，“唯一”的身份让他非常重要，可是，这不够解释全部。

他在酒吧打工的日子里，曾看到Bucky和不同的人调情，他们谈笑风生，耳鬓厮磨，甚至勾肩搭背的离开，为什么现在他却不能为他和女朋友画一张情侣像？

冷静，你知道为什么，你只是需要勇气对自己坦诚。Steve对自己说，

他想起Bucky，想到他专注的绿眼睛，潮湿红润的嘴唇，优雅迷人的一抹笑，他总是温柔而多情，风流又真诚，他无意识的舔唇的动作带着公然的诱惑，

是的，就是这个。

因为Steve被他的善意所迷惑，隐秘的憧憬着两个人之间那一丝丝的可能性，甚至连对自己都没有敢于承认过。

他想拥有更多的Bucky Barnes，完全的，不和别人分享的，不只是一个朋友，还是一个爱人，一段亲密的关系，一场笃定的拥有。

Steve弯腰扶住自己的双膝，头深深的低下去，上帝啊，他怎么能才发现这个，在他明显已经搞砸了的现在，还有什么是他能做的？他什么都愿意做，只希望一切还来得及。


	4. 一场大雨

整个下午，Steve都在想办法。

他想起Bucky说他的公司在不远处那栋建筑里，于是把画具临时放在他的自行车旁，自己按图索骥的跑去找人。他成功的根据底楼的公司指引牌逐个核对，把目标锁定在里面的两家翻译公司上，但真正进入楼内却遇到障碍。

这个写字楼的安保系统十分严密，引导台的接待人员也非常负责，一定要他在楼下先联系好要约见的人，由对方持卡下来接或打电话到前台确认才肯放他进入閘机，他没有手机，请对方帮他打电话给Bucky的号码，但不巧没有人接，再加上他的打扮完全不像职场人士，也不能准确说出Bucky的公司名，弄到最后，那个接待员都要叫保安了，Steve也只能暂且放弃继续游说她。

他绕着大楼转了两三圈，试了几个侧门和保洁通道都没有成功，只能站在大门口求别人进去的时候带他一起混进去。

一个，两个，五个，十个，每个人都行色匆匆，没有人愿意停下来听他的理由，偶尔有人听了，也并不愿意冒风险为他的进入担保安全。Steve当然知道这是他破坏规则，并不能怪别人冷漠，但一次次的解释，祈求，又一次次被无视和拒绝，就算是顽固如他也觉得有些灰心。

天色渐渐昏暗，Steve越来越强烈的感觉到喉咙干渴，午餐只吃了一半的面包干早已消耗殆尽，整个人都陷入深深的疲倦之中。他暂停这种没有希望的努力，改为在楼下大门旁的休息区等待，每个人走出来，他都会抬头看看，发现不是Bucky就放松下来继续盯着大门发呆。

玻璃门上开始出现零星的水点，然后积聚变大，变成水痕流下来，水痕越来越多，密集的敲打门窗，建筑外的人们加速奔跑进来，一边抖落身上的雨水，一边抱怨着突如其来的鬼天气。

Steve的心里咯噔一下，立即跳起来往外跑，可雨下得实在太急太快，等Steve赶到自行车边，只来得及收拾残局了。他精心准备和剪裁的昂贵画纸已经粘成一厚垛，和今天写生的水粉画颜料彼此晕染，彻底报废，弄的背包，水壶和架子上到处都是一滩一滩的颜色。

Steve的心情跌到了谷底，整个下午累积起来的焦虑和挫败此刻成倍反扑，和瓢泼大雨一起袭击了他，他的头发紧紧贴着头皮，顺着发绺往下淌水，衣服和裤子都粘在瘦弱的身体上，鞋子因为灌了水变得沉重，他感到有些冷，视线被雨水模糊，头也开始发昏，可是他必须一再的告诉自己镇定，用最快的速度把画笔，颜料管和架子收好夹在自行车后座，再把报废的纸张都塞到垃圾桶，顶着大雨往宿舍骑。

不能找地方躲雨，他已经淋得很湿了，躲雨只会让他经受更久的寒冷；也绝不能倒下，要倒也要撑到宿舍再倒，绝不能倒在路上，如果他睁开眼睛时，需要面对救护车和急救的费用账单，那还不如不要再睁开了。

加油，Steve，不过是一个焦灼的下午，不过是一场雨，不过是一些画纸，不过是有点头晕，你经历过更困难的，都挺过来了，这次也一定没事。

Steve一边在心里不断的给自己打气，一边顶着风雨前行，如果他的腿不要开始发软，视线不要总被雨水模糊的话就更好了。

恍惚间，远远的好像听到有人叫他的名字，但他的右耳听力不是很好，雨又这么大，也可能是听错了。

“Steve！”

声音越来越近，也越来越大，Steve抹了把雨水，抬头确认，看见一辆甲壳虫做了一个急促的U-turn，调头在他前面停下来，车主拿着一把雨伞快速的跳下车，几步就跨到了他的身边。

是Bucky。

Steve也把自行车停下来，不敢相信的眨着眼睛。

“Steve，Steve，天啊！”  
Bucky穿着一套浅灰色的家居服，紧锁眉头，一副焦急的样子，全不似他们以往见面的平和优雅，他用他的大黑伞牢牢的罩着Steve，还试图用一只衣服袖子擦Steve头顶和眼睛周围的水。“你全都湿了，快到我车里去！”

“Bucky？”  
说出他的名字都让人感觉不真实，Steve 的眼睛牢牢的盯着Bucky的脸，他控制不了自己的视线：“你为什么在这里？”

“我为什么在这里？！”Steve从没看Bucky这样过，他拧紧了眉毛，简直要气的跳起来：“应该问你为什么在这里，这么大的雨为什么不找地方躲着！”

Steve晕陶陶地笑起来，他知道现在笑实在太不合时宜了，可是他找了一下午的人就这样出现了，在他最需要的时候，带着显而易见的关心，还怒气冲冲的像只可爱的不高兴猫，他为什么不能笑呢，要知道，这简直可以列入他人生中最幸福的时刻前三名了。

Bucky看到他笑，显得更担心了，他咬着嘴唇，把掌心贴在Steve的额头试体温：“你还好吗，Steve，有发烧吗？需要去医院看看吗？”

“不去医院，我不是玻璃做的。”Steve 仰着脸望着他：“Bucky，你今天是不是和我道别了？为什么会回来找我？”

Bucky咬紧牙，焦急地看着他：“Steve，这些都不重要，我们先上车再说好吗？就算不去医院，你也需要马上到温暖的地方。”

Steve摇头：“这很重要，Bucky，回答我。而且我不会上你的车，没有多远就到了，我一身水，没必要把你的车也弄湿了。”

看着他毫无转圜的蓝眼睛，Bucky的火气也上来了，他突然把伞一扔，一只手圈住Steve的腰将他抱起，一只手打开车门，字面意义的把他摔了进去。

Steve被他摔懵了，他从没想过会遇到这样的事，一时不知道该怎么反应，挣扎着坐起来，刚想抗议，一条大浴巾兜头盖脸的罩住他，车门被狠狠地甩上，耳边啪啪几声响，Steve慌张的扯掉浴巾一看，他的自行车，画具全被扔到了车子的后备箱，那个自行车虽然破旧，但很长，后备箱都盖不上了，Bucky也不管，他捡起雨伞，自己也几步跨进驾驶座，一脚油门就冲了出去。

回学校的路上，Bucky只是开车，没有再回头看Steve一眼，也没说一句话。

Steve最终还是用了那个洁白厚软的浴巾，他一边看着Bucky紧绷的下颌线，一边小心的道了谢。虽然这真不是他喜欢的方式，但前一分钟，他还在雨里艰难前行，现在，他已经在舒适的车里，头发和脸上不再滴水，衣服和裤子也因为车里足够高的暖气变得半干，不再湿冷的贴紧他。这都是因为Bucky，他为Steve做了那么多毫无必要的好事，可Steve只会让他生气。

Steve想道歉，可是刚刚开口说了一个对不起，Bucky就举起一只手制止了他。

他根本拒绝交流了，Steve难过的想着。

这些年来，Steve早已经习惯了自己处理所有的事情，避免麻烦任何人，这是他的人生信条，但他从未想用这种信条去伤害Bucky。

他伤害了他，不是吗？Bucky那么一个好脾气的人，竟然对他不理不睬，他一定让他很生气了。  
这个下午的早些时候，Steve还那么盼望着找到Bucky，向他说明自己的心意，可是看现在这样的情况，Bucky可能连朋友都不愿意和他做了。

车子在沉默中驶向了终点，Bucky在他的宿舍楼下停火，下车帮他把东西放在地上，仍然没有开口的意思，Steve惊恐于显而易见的离别，但他真的不知道还能怎么做，他才第一次喜欢一个人，可这份笨拙的情感，还没有来得及见光，就要结束了。

等他忐忑不安地下了车站好，Bucky像是一分钟也不想等了，立即发动车子开了出去，他甚至没有和Steve说再见，这让Steve完全慌了。

“Bucky！”他无措地喊着，可是Bucky的车没有停下来。

Steve的眼圈都红了，他才刚刚想通，想要拥有一个人，就要面对永远的失去了，这真的超出他的承受范围，而就在这个下午之前，他还误以为自己什么都受得了呢。

“Bucky，拜托，停下来！”  
Steve无论如何都想再努力一次，他攒起全部残留的力气追着汽车冲进了雨里，Bucky的车发出急促的刹车声，Steve赶快跑过去，扒住了驾驶室的车窗。

“你以为你在做什么，Steve Rogers？回去！”Bucky黑着脸，咬牙切齿的说。

Steve松了口气，他总算是肯和自己说话了：“拜托，Bucky，我只是想告诉你，我只是。。。”

他犹豫了，这个时候表白是对的吗？他可能有机会吗？如果失败了，他还能继续和他做朋友吗？他不想失去这个人，那是当下第一要紧的，即使Bucky怀抱的只是一个普通朋友的善意，可如果那是Steve可以得到的全部，他也没有别的奢求了，只是，别就这样从他的生命里消失，只是这样就好。

Steve看着Bucky压抑着怒意的绿色眼眸，强迫自己不要畏缩：  
“我只是想问问你，等我打工赚够了钱，买好手机以后，还可以打电话给你吗？”

Bucky匪夷所思的瞪着他。

Steve没有得到肯定的答复，失望的情绪充满了他，但是他还是不想放弃：“或者，只是传些好玩的简讯，你知道，你有空时可以看看，没有空也可以不用回，我知道你很忙。”

Bucky打开车门走了下来，他轻握住Steve的肩膀，推着他回到屋檐下，拨开他又被雨淋湿而贴在脸上的额发。

“你没有手机。”Bucky的表情有点儿奇怪，他轻声问。

“是啊，”  
Steve知道，这年头谁都有手机，承认这个就好像在对Bucky承认自己过时，老套，缺乏社交能力和联系对象，但他必须对他坦诚：“可是，我马上就可以买一个了，只要再去打工一个多月，我肯定。。。”

“你去打工赚钱，是为了买手机？”Bucky问，刚刚那种暴躁的情绪似乎从他身上消失了。

“是啊，我。。。”Steve刚要说话，Bucky又打断了他。

“所以，你没有给我你的号码，之后也没有联系我，是因为你没法联系，不是不想联系。”

Steve眨眨眼，后知后觉的明白了Bucky到底误会了什么：“天啊，Bucky，你怎么会认为我不想联系你？！我当然想见你，每一天都想，因为我。。。因为我。。。Bucky，我。。。我想做你的..朋友。”

Bucky把他的侧脸包在掌心里，大拇指轻轻的摩挲着他的脸颊，用一种漫不经心的语调问：“朋友，唔，只是朋友吗？”

Steve的喉结艰难的滚动了一下。

Bucky肯定已经明白了，但是他正像一个猎豹对待爪子下的猎物那样，好整以暇的逗弄他说出口，而Steve知道，一旦他说出来，整件事情就无法挽回了，Yes 或 No，他将面对一个终极的答案，没有任何退路可言。他从未觉得如此危险，像是他的回答如此重要，重要到可以决定他的余生。

他焦急地盯着Bucky的眼睛，想从中找到答案，那双总是温柔诱惑的绿眼睛在灯光下亮晶晶的，可是什么情绪也没有，他只是淡淡的微笑着，目光平静的像是从没有问过这句话。

他要我自己做决定，  
或者，他想看看我会不会自己放弃。

Steve绝望的想着，他被逼上了绝境。他的身体开始不听使唤的颤抖，但是他也做好了决定。

他踮起脚尖，用一个决绝的吻回答了他。

在Steve所匮乏的所有事物里，勇气从来不是其中一项。

后来他想，这个吻对Bucky来说可能更像受到一次袭击。因为他当时是用上了蛮力将Bucky扑在了最近的墙上，把自己太紧张而绷的紧紧的嘴唇按在了Bucky的唇上，像冲锋陷阵。而Bucky当时确实被他吓了一跳，头和背磕在墙上发出“彭”的一声，两人足足有几秒钟都没有动过，Steve是不知道该怎么做，而Bucky肯定是被惊呆了。

在Steve自暴自弃地打算用上牙齿的时候，Bucky总算是缓过来了，他低沉的笑着，在Steve耳边调笑的“wow”了一声，发出了一个让Steve想钻进地缝的惊叹：“你总是能让我吃惊，小家伙。”

Steve想抗议说他才不是什么小家伙，但Bucky并没有再给他机会，他接管了这个吻，两手在Steve的身后圈住，托着Steve的大腿，将它们举起来夹在自己的腰上，然后抱着他轻巧的转了一个圈。  
现在，被人托着屁股抵在墙上，惊得只会张嘴喘息的人是Steve 了。

Bucky看上去很喜欢这个姿势，他不慌不忙的欣赏了一会儿Steve红得充血的脸，在那张总是吐出硬邦邦的拒绝的小嘴又要说话之前堵住了它。

Steve觉得自己要被淹没了，他的身后无路可退，周遭全是Bucky的气息，他的嘴唇、舌头、牙齿、上颚、下巴全都被人好整以暇的品尝着，那种软滑热烫的触感真实的让他发抖，Bucky的手稳稳的托着他，在他的双腿无力下滑的时候扶住他的腰和屁股揉捏，而Steve觉得自己发出的喘息声大的可以吓到整个宿舍楼的人，心跳快得像哮喘复发一样，这太多了，太多了。

“Bucky。。”他用最后的力气轻轻扯了一下Bucky脑后的头发，而Bucky马上就发现了他的情况，他放松了拥吻的强度和力度，慢慢的放Steve下来，手松松的握着他的腰。

“你还好吗，Steve？”他的问题同时带着忧心和甜蜜，而Steve简直恨死了自己的不争气。

“对不起，我是不是破坏了气氛？”Steve懊恼的问：“我很抱歉，其实我没关系的，你想要继续吗？我可以的，这只是有点出乎我的意料，我是说，比我想象的激烈多了，我以为我能，其实实际上我也能。。。”老天，谁来管管他的嘴，他到底在说什么？Bucky在皱眉了，他会不会突然觉得亲吻Steve不是个好主意，他会不会已经后悔了？

Bucky轻轻摇着头叹息，他捏住Steve的下巴，又一次倾身亲吻了他。这一次，他甚至没有用上舌头，只是轻轻的用嘴唇挤压和摩擦着Steve，这个吻纯洁、缓慢、温柔，而这其中蕴含的亲密甚至比刚才的热吻还要动人。

Steve发出丢脸的呻吟，当一吻结束，他发现自己不知道什么时候搂住了Bucky的脖子，整个人都软软的贴在他身上，而更令他惊恐的是，两个人紧贴的胯部都有了硬度。

“现在快回去吧？”Bucky喜爱的看着他，轻轻的揉着他的头发：“我可能需要一个凉水澡。”

Steve的耳朵都红了：“也许。。。也许我可以。。。。”他扭扭捏捏的说。

Bucky翻了个白眼：“没有也许，快回宿舍去吧，小疯子。”

他把Steve推着转了个身，朝宿舍门口走：“回去洗个热水澡，换身暖和的衣服，再喝点热水，好好睡一觉。”

“可是。。。”Steve是真的不想离开Bucky，他头一次体会到如此真实的幸福感，恨不得一直延续下去，越长越好。

“也没有可是。”Bucky无情的说，他看Steve还在那磨磨蹭蹭的，又在他脑门上响亮的亲吻了一下：“去吧。”

Steve摸着脑门上被亲吻的地方，傻笑的着看Bucky回到车里，打着了火，

“我明天就会好的，Bucky，我可以补偿你。”  
Steve在车后面叫，他的大胆让自己都跌碎了下巴。

Bucky无奈的扶额，从车窗里探出手给了Steve一个飞吻，他开走了。

Steve一直盯着车子，直到它绕过路的尽头消失不见。


	5. 一个协定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个协定

Steve第二天没能补偿Bucky，他很悲惨地又感冒了。

 

当他早上听到室友走来走去的声音勉强把眼睛睁开条缝，看到的却是双影的时候，挫败感让他把后脑勺砸在枕头上。

 

这真是太糟糕了。

 

他非常痛恨自己不争气的身体，他昨天晚上一直很兴奋地想象了很多今天他要做的事，其中每一件事都包括了他的新男友。

 

他想到他公司去见见他，假装成偶遇也可以，想和他一起吃中饭，想和他一起过周末因为今天是星期五，而他从没有对周末如此期待过。好吧，他其实只是想确认自己昨天的好运气还在继续，Bucky是真的吻了他，他们成了一对恋人。

 

上帝啊，这到底是真实发生了，还是他根本会错意？

 

Bucky之前还有个女朋友，那他吻他会不会只是一时冲动，甚至，是不是只是被动的接受了Steve主动送上的热情？他根本没有对两个人的关系提到过什么，肯定过什么，他只是吻了他，两次。

 

Steve的脸红的发烫了，他知道这不只是因为生病。Bucky吻了他两次，而且他说他需要回去洗个冷水澡。那是一个暗示，或者是个明示，证明他对Steve至少是有“性”趣的，不是吗？

 

问题的关键是，Bucky会不会只是想要那个？

 

Steve当然也想要这个，但是他真正想要的绝对更多，更多。说他贪心好了，他无法控制的想象他们一起的未来，这可能太快也太超过了，如果Bucky知道他的想法，说不定要逃的远远的。

 

Steve不得不阻止自己胡思乱想下去，他的头已经够疼了，这样的思路会把他带进负能量的漩涡的。

 

他需要更有信心一点。

 

Steve给自己打气，拖着棉花一样的腿去盥洗，冰凉的水让他稍微清醒了点，迷迷糊糊的刷着牙，看到镜子里一个头发像乱草，颧骨和眼睛都烧得有点红的瘦小的青年，嘴唇上都是缺水而产生的细小皴裂。

 

上帝，他没法有自信，他真的不知道Bucky为什么会对他感兴趣，这从没发生过。

 

他绝望的想再见到Bucky，只是听到他的声音也好，就现在，立刻，马上，一秒钟都等不了了。

 

鉴于他目前没法胜任出门找地方打电话的任务，他唯一的选择就只剩下了他的室友。老实说，他们两个住进一间宿舍还几乎没有说过话，那个男人总是不太高兴的样子，而且他的眼睛仿佛长在头顶上，从来没正眼看Steve一次。

 

“所以，我为什么要把手机借给你？”

半长发的男人穿着绿丝绒睡衣靠在床头，曲起一条腿，漫不经心地问。

 

Steve叹了口气，他就知道会这样，但是恶劣的态度可阻止不了Steve做想做的事：

“因为我真的非常需要借用你的手机来打一个电话，还有，你可以对我提条件。”

 

男人用鼻子嗤笑：“和你提条件？把你卖了都没有我的手机贵，你有什么条件值得我提？”

 

如果有可能，Steve绝不想和这样的人产生任何对话，但是他别无选择：“一个星期。”他说，这成功的引起了他室友的注意：“我知道你不喜欢我，所以，我的条件是，如果你借我手机打这个电话，我一星期都只在天黑睡觉时间回宿舍，白天这里都是你的，怎么样？”

 

“一个月。”男人的眼睛发亮了，Steve敏锐察觉到自己提对了条件：“生病的时候除外。”他加上一条，毕竟如果生病了，他也没有别的去处。

 

“好盘算。你一个月至少要咳嗽半个月，总害我睡不好。要除去生病时间的话，至少三个月，否则算了。”

男人把头扭过去，一副不感兴趣的样子，可是Steve并不会错过他嘴角强自压抑的得意。

 

“两个月，如果你不同意，我就去其他宿舍敲门借用，你可以试试看我会不会做的出来。”Steve也坐回自己床上。

 

一个华丽的镶钻手机划过抛物线，被他的室友毫不在意地扔到Steve身上:”小心点用，loser。”

 

Steve不理他，他急切的拨通了Bucky的号码。

 

平稳的三声提示音后，Bucky接起了它，而Steve这时才后知后觉地着急起来。

 

他到底为什么会觉得打电话是个好主意来着？

 

Bucky会不会觉得他太急了？

 

他有点担心靠坐在床上说话的声音会显得没有精神，赶紧站起来，不料起的太急让他眼前发黑，又重重跌坐回去，还发出很响很明显的一声喘息，大写的尴尬让他的脸烧得烫人。

 

他完蛋了，Bucky肯定会觉得这是个低级的骚扰电话，他要不要趁还没正式说点什么蠢话之前把电话挂了，然后假装他从来没拨过给Bucky？

 

“Steve？”Bucky问，Steve惊得差点把手机扔出去。

 

“嘿，要是摔了，你到毕业都别想再回宿舍。”他的室友凉凉地说。Steve简直不敢相信那家伙竟然会一直偷偷留意自己打电话，但这时他实在顾不上抗议了。

 

“呃，对，嗯，Bucky，”上帝，Steve你给我振作一点：“是我，我是Steve，你猜的对。”

 

他应该先写一个清单，列好打电话时可以说的话，然后对着稿子念的……

 

Bucky轻轻地笑了，“Steve，你还能更可爱点吗？”他说：“开门，我到你宿舍门口了。”

 

Steve被这个“可爱”的形容搞晕了，他是个男人，他才不可爱。但是他目前有更晕的事情要处理，他使劲跳下床跑去开门，差点腿软绊一跤，Bucky是不是在逗他，他怎么可能在他宿舍门口？他绝不可能在Steve一打开门的时候就出现，然后微笑着说Hi~ 

 

Bucky站在打开的门外，微笑着对他说：“Hi~”。

 

他的夹克敞开着，浅灰色的V领T恤的和贴身的牛仔裤让他看起来像个健美的运动员什么的，更别提他用大墨镜别住的不羁长发，还有锁骨上汗水的光泽。

 

Steve快速地眨着眼睛。

 

“Steve，我知道这有点突然，但是，”他举起手中的外卖袋子，“这沉死了，我能进去吗?”

 

Steve感觉还是晕晕乎乎，但他最终还是努力让自己恢复了功能。

 

“当然，快进来。”他忙不迭的点头，让开通道，Bucky笑嘻嘻地在他脸上嘬了一口，走进屋，把那个看上去就很大的纸袋子放在屋子中间的桌子上，然后转过身仔细地打量他：“上帝啊，你看上去一团糟。”

 

Steve关上门，来到Bucky面前，悲惨地想，我也不想这样穿着傻兮兮的睡衣见你，还发着烧，但是这操蛋的生活就从来没放过我。

 

但不管怎么说，Bucky在这里，这就跟做美梦一样，他还带了外卖，这肯定说明Steve做对了什么，老天，他甚至不能把眼睛从Bucky微笑的脸上移开。

 

“恶……，早知道你借手机是为了叫男朋友来秀恩爱，我会要求一年的。”他的室友冷冰冰的声音打破了了两个人的对视。

 

Steve能说什么？他尽力想给Bucky留点好印象，可是看看他都有什么吧，一个关系不好的室友。

 

好极了，又一个Steve人际交往烂透了的佐证。

 

“谢谢。”他把手机递给室友，小声说：“如果你能保持沉默，就一次，我会认真考虑一年的。”

 

“告我啊！我想说的时候，谁也拦不住。”他的高贵室友转移了注意力，他开始越过Steve，高声对Bucky说话：“Hey，这种弱鸡穷鬼你都要？眼睛瞎了吗？他那个干瘪的小身板有70%以上都是病毒，另外30是抗生素，亲他一口你就得进ICU。”

 

Bucky皱着眉头，他看了看Steve，又看了看Steve的室友，他思索的表情让Steve的手心冰凉。

 

“Bucky……”在宿舍见面是个非常大的错误，而Steve不确定自己还有没有机会更正。

 

“Loki Odinson。”Bucky最终恍然大悟地说，他把手放在Steve的腰后面，给了他一个安慰的笑，然后对Loki皱眉说：“70%傲慢，30%嫉妒，你这样的男人都能被说成可爱，你哥可比我瞎多了。”

 

Steve睁大了眼睛，看见他一向优雅骄傲的室友像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳了起来，“你该死地怎么会知道我，你还认识Thor？”

 

如果有，那他室友的毛这会应该已经全炸起来了。“顺便一提我姓Laufeyson，别把我和那个专产蠢货的姓氏联系在一起，谢谢!”

 

Bucky拉着Steve坐了下来，他忽视了Loki，开始一边打开外卖包装袋，一边和Steve详细地介绍他买的各种食品饮料：“热可可，柠檬茶，果汁，牛奶，你可以选择，毕竟我还不知道你喜欢喝什么，但我觉得感冒发烧可能果汁或热柠檬茶更好。”他关切地看着Steve，可Steve没法不注意到他室友的脸都气的扭曲了。

 

“你说谁自卑？我为什么嫉妒？我完全没有必要嫉妒你们，我是高贵的Laufeyson而你们都只是些垃圾，你们黏黏糊糊地令人恶心，我为什么嫉妒你们？！”他的室友咝咝地问，在他们两个身边焦躁地打转。

 

“他哪根筋不对，竟然说我可爱？他什么情况下说的？”，他竭力装作不在乎的努力连Steve都看出来了。

 

“Bucky……”Steve终究没忍心，他捏了捏Bucky的手指，没错，Bucky把热柠檬茶塞给他后就一只手拉着他。

 

“我也没说你嫉妒我们恩爱，你不打自招干嘛？”Bucky领会的回握了他：“Thor是我的老客户，但他给我看钱包照片，说他有个可爱的弟弟时，我可没想到他的审美这么...非主流。”

 

他的室友愣住了，他放空了一会儿，然后死死地盯着Bucky：“他把我的哪张照片放在钱包里了？小时候的，还是现在的？”

 

Bucky自己也开了一杯咖啡，慢条斯理地啜着，还翘起二郎腿：“我为什么要告诉你？”

 

Loki咬着牙，声音好像是从他那两片薄嘴唇里硬挤出来的：“Steve刚才借我电话的条件作废，两个月时间，这次换我白天不回宿舍，这里都是你们的。”

 

Bucky吃惊地看着Steve：“你为了借电话答应两个月不回宿舍？”

 

Steve这下知道了，原来他的脸还能更红，Bucky看着他的眼神好像他是什么稀世的珍宝，但他看着Loki的表情就远没那么温柔了：“抱歉，不告诉你，你猜为什么？”

 

Loki气的青筋都出来了：“为什么？”

 

“因为Steve不回宿舍，我就有理由带他回家了。两个月的时间，我们可以充分、细致、彻底地互相了解，真是谢谢你啊。”Bucky在“充分”、“细致”和“彻底”三个词上加重了语气，然后舔了舔嘴唇，无辜地问Loki，“这算秀恩爱吗？”

 

Loki重重地甩上门出去了，连他的绿丝绒睡衣都忘了换下来。

 

“Bucky……”Steve知道Bucky是为他出气，但是Loki真的气的不轻，而说到底，他并没有对Steve做什么坏事，应该不算有吧，很多人做过更多。而且，他还从没看Loki这么失态过。

 

而Bucky眼睛亮亮地看着他，他两只手固定住Steve的头，把两个人的额头相对，强迫Steve看着他，不让他再为Loki分心：

 

“Steve，”他说：

 

“我想进ICU。”

 

Steve丢脸地在随后长达5分钟的深吻中因为缺氧和头昏晕了过去。


	6. 一次约会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有詹芽向暗示，预警

短信音“嘀”的一声。

 

Steve飞快地抓起手机，为此他不得不停下即将完成的一副作品。

不管怎么说，不马上回复Bucky的短信是行不通的--------Steve曾经试过一次，想先专心把手上的一幅画画完再看，结果非常悲惨，因为他的脑子一片空白，除了想“Bucky到底发了什么内容”，“他等待久了会不会生气”，“我又在犯蠢”以外完全变得无用，以至于根本没法在画板上继续添加任何令自己满意的一笔。

 

“想我的时间到了！艺术家。”

 

Steve抿起嘴唇试图藏起一个笑。

 

“我不知道这事儿还有个时间表。”

 

“你非要一刻不停地想我也不是不行，虽然技术上讲，每隔五分钟一次就能让我满足了;）”

 

Bucky的回复来得非常快，Steve能想象他聚精会神地盯着屏幕，随时准备回复的专注模样。他用拇指摩挲着手机光滑的屏幕，好像在抚摸他新晋男友的微笑。

 

“事实上，每隔三分钟。”他回复，然后把手机放在台子上单手掩住脸，但愿他表现的不那么像一个花痴。

 

距离他得到这部“二手”手机已经六天了，这意味着Bucky出差快要一周，明天就要回来了。

 

他知道真正的二手手机是不可能像Bucky给他的这部一样的，它连配件和耳机都如此崭新齐整，更别提这完全就是今年新出的旗舰机。是的，他之前准备买手机的那段时间里，已经在卖场亲眼看过这款机子有多受欢迎，还有多贵。

 

他不需要用到这么好的手机，毕竟除了发发短信打打电话，他没其他用处，而且他从未、也不该接受别人如此昂贵的馈赠，虽然他早就为Bucky破了例。

 

可问题在于，他根本没法对Bucky说不，不是在他心虚的眼睛乱飘，不停地摸脖子和鼻子，手脚并用地试图让Steve相信他确实有个表叔，因为和女朋友分手了，再也不想要这个爱的礼物的时候，不是在Bucky为了让他接受这个手机而煞费苦心的时候。

 

“你不会让这个功能完好的东西就这样被丢到垃圾桶的，对吧？”Bucky最终停止了继续编瞎话：“这太浪费了，你知道非洲还有孩子们在挨饿。”

 

“Bucky……”Steve无奈，这根本不相关。

 

“拜托，Steve，我每天下班都好累，躺在床上时连个说晚安的人都没有，这也太不人道了。”Bucky把他湿润的绿眼睛睁得极大，像是某种让人不忍心伤害的小动物。

 

一瞧见Steve的表情有些微的松动，他马上趁热打铁：“后天我就又要出差一个星期，你不会忍心让我客死异乡的，对吧？”

 

“……客死异乡？”

 

“是啊，死于想念我性感的男朋友，却联系不到他。”Bucky义正辞严的说。

 

”……“

Steve彻底被他打败了。

 

他又仔细地想了一下现在的情况，一个星期没有Bucky的消息，先扛不住要死于想念的很可能是Steve自己。

 

“我赚好钱会还你的。”

 

他最终咽下了自己的骄傲和原则，而Bucky一下子咧到耳朵根的闪亮笑容让这一切都值得了。

 

“是还给我的表哥，不，表叔。还有，二手手机要打五折，这是行规。”

 

手机又叮咚响了一声，接下去是长时间的振动和音乐，Steve按下接听键，Bucky低沉又兴奋的声音熨帖着他的耳膜。

 

“三~分~钟~到~啦！”他用气小小声地说。

 

Steve也不由自主紧张地的学着他用上了气声：“你~为~什~么~偷~偷~摸~摸~的？”

 

“客~户~去~了~洗~手~间，我~在~外~面~偷~偷~打~的~”Bucky的轻笑撩拨着Steve的神经：“像~不~像~偷~情？”

 

Steve尽量让自己听上去严肃而生气：“亏我还以为你是个正经人，Barnes先生。”

 

Bucky马上也正经起来：“小点声，甜心，让我男朋友听见我就死定了。”

 

Steve不由自主地咧着嘴：“他怎么样，你男朋友？”

 

Bucky吃吃笑：“辣透了！要是他能答应明天和我一起过周末就完美啦！”

 

Steve感觉脸笑的有点疼：“他的病已经好了，完全可以胜任一个周末约会，只是他还不知道时间和地点。”

 

Bucky小声欢呼，高兴极了：“完全好了吗？是那种如果我再舌吻他，他也不会推开我怕传染的那种好吗？”

 

Steve的脸红了个透，上一周Bucky几乎每天来探病，Steve确实因为怕传染拒绝过他很多次。但他现在好了，他会补偿他的。

“是那种无论你想怎样他都不会推开你的那种好。”

 

电话那头的声音消失了几秒，Steve心中一紧，开始神经质地抠手机壳。

 

他是不是越线了，会不会搞砸了？他到底为什么不干脆在嘴上加一道锁，不要总是想到什么说什么？

 

“Steve，我刚刚检查了一下，你害我不得不去洗手间了。”

 

Steve悄悄吐出一口气，他又活过来了，他发誓再也不能这样冒险了，会得心脏病的。

 

但是他马上就食言了。

“我也得去。”

 

砰……Steve把头磕在桌子上，他想抽自己一巴掌。

 

“Steve，Steve，你真是……听着，我真得马上去厕所解决一下，记得明天晚上6点在你们宿舍楼下等我，穿少点，不见不散。Mua！”

 

Steve头昏脑涨地点了半天头，直到通话结束再无声响才想起来Bucky是看不见他点头的。

 

天啊天啊天啊，他确实是初尝恋爱的滋味，但他早已经不是个16岁的青少年了，为什么就做不能争气一点，想想他都说了些什么吧！

 

但是Bucky也好不到哪里去啊……心里的声音小小声说。

 

Steve把发烫的脸埋进双手里，他真是堕落的有够彻底的。

 

====

第二天下午五点，最后一节课的教授一挥手，Steve就破天荒地第一个冲出教室，他马不停蹄地赶回宿舍，把背包往床上一扔，迅速冲进了浴室。

 

他并没有期待什么，洗澡并不是为了性。拜托，这可是他们第一次约会！

 

但是，他也确实反复、彻底地清洗了每一寸皮肤，嗯，每一寸。包括、也特别仔细地清洁了他在网络上了解到两个男人如果发生关系要用到的所有部位。

 

如果，Steve是说，万一Bucky想要他，当然这也许不会发生，就当Steve只是习惯做万全的准备吧，他真的不希望这次约会有一点点不完美，他本身已经够不完美了。

 

当他将头抵在浴室光滑的墙壁上将手指尽力向身体里面伸的时候，Steve有点担心自己已经疯了，可是他还是继续下去了，虽然他也不知道自己做的对不对。

 

好消息是，他的体毛非常淡，所以不需要特别去剃，他也没有香水、乳液和很多件衣服可以挑选，这大大节省了他的时间。

 

因为Bucky让他穿的少一点，Steve套上他仅有的一件领子相对低一点的白T，又穿好他最贴身的那条天蓝色牛仔裤，虽然腰带还是需要扎到最里面的那个加开的孔，但是至少这一条不会让他的裤管装不满而荡来荡去的。

 

雾气蒸腾的镜子前映出一个干净的青年，金发服顺的帖在头皮上，蓝眼睛细长而清澈，脸颊因为热水澡变的红润，Steve想，Bucky会喜欢这一部分的。

 

可是再往下，低领口暴露出他因为瘦小而显得锋利的锁骨，薄软的裤子也遮不住他伶仃的细腿，更别提他的后背和缩起来的肩。成长的过程中，他缺乏足够的营养和休息，后来又常常下意识将自己变的不起眼来避免被那些凌霸的混蛋们和那些会可怜他的人注意，他的体态并不好，如果不加注意，他的后背就会微微驼着，显得蝴蝶骨特别突兀。

 

Steve脸上那点红润就这么消失了。

 

我根本不可能让他满意。

 

谁会喜欢这个？

 

Steve叹了口气，他低着头，扶着水池边难过了一会儿，但是他始终还是要去赴约的，除非Bucky亲口说不想见他，他不会就这样被自己打败。

 

五点五十分，他最后梳了梳头发，整理了帆布鞋的鞋带，把他冬天防止手指开裂的甘油霜也涂了一些在颧骨上，那里有点因为秋燥而起皮，他再也没什么能做的了。

 

打开门前，Steve犹豫了一下，对他一直瘫在床上的室友说：”那个，我今天晚上不一定会回来，你可以不用……”他想说不用等我，但是他在想什么呢，Loki会等才是怪事，所以最后Steve也只是挥了挥手：“算了，别介意，再见。”

 

出乎他意料的是，他的室友虽然没看他，但是他竟然回了一句话，Steve因为没想到这个，所以关门快了一点没有听清楚。

 

他走出两步，想想又退回去打开门问Loki：“抱歉我没听清楚，你能再说一次吗？”

 

Loki破天荒地坐了起来，他那双蛇一样的眼睛牢牢地盯着Steve看了半天，但意外地并没有平时那么多的不屑和敌意。

 

“我说你可以滚了，最好整个周末都睡到你那个男朋友家去别回来，这里都是我的。”

 

Steve认为他刚才说的不是这句，但是如果Loki非要表现的那么混蛋，他也不介意混蛋一点，他什么也没回答就砰地关上了门。

 

等他略有点生气地走出宿舍大楼，清冽的秋风吹过来，让他不由得打了个寒颤。但他立即发现了双手插兜、靠在车身上的Bucky，这让他的心头又热乎起来。

 

Bucky今天真的太帅了，无论是他的尼龙外套、紧身牛仔裤、牛津纺衬衫，还是他脚下那双复古的绑带靴，都显得那么得体，还有他的头发，自然蓬松的线条，中间留出点分量再往后梳，真的非常有型了。

 

Bucky也同时看到了Steve，他的大眼睛立刻发亮了，嘴角也咧开也一个超大的弧度，立即快步朝Steve走来。

 

“看看你，你好看的不可思议！”Bucky俯身把他拥进一个紧紧的怀抱里，他热情的赞美和身上的古龙水味道混合起来让Steve感到微醺。

 

“先上车吧，怎么不加件外套？”Bucky和他拉开距离打量，一边开车门拉着他坐进副驾：“这样不会太冷了吗？”

 

Steve摇了摇头，他有点冷，但他不打算说出来。Bucky让他穿少一点时，他没想到是说让他里面穿少一点，外面要加保暖外套。他可能是有点笨了。

 

但他正和他闪亮的不可思议的男朋友进行人生的初次约会，区区寒冷可毁不掉他的期待。

 

Bucky发动了车辆，又说了点什么，但是Steve还是有点像做梦一样没听清，过了两个红绿灯，车子驶入一条直行的大道，Bucky转过头来看着他，向他伸出一只手。

 

“Steve，你还好吗？我做了什么让你不高兴了吗？你今天……有点沉默。”

 

Steve赶紧抬头看他，伸出手搭在他的上面：“不！你怎么可能……我只是……你今天很帅。”他真心地说：“当然你平时也很帅，可是今天很不一样，更加……”他使劲的搜刮着肚肠，想找些能表达极度赞美的词汇，但是一时间也没找到。

 

好在Bucky并不介意他颠三倒四的话，他高兴地握紧Steve的手，和他十指交缠，还对他侧过脸：“快点，我的约会对象，我在开车没办法，但是你可以做点什么！”

 

Steve不确定他们应该这样做，这很不安全，可是Bucky就在这时伸出一点舌尖舔了舔他过于红的嘴唇。

 

去他的！

 

Steve直起身子把嘴印在了那个他肖想了一个星期的丘比特之弓上。

====

 

他们的第一站是酒吧。

下车时，Steve的感觉有点不太好。

他并不排斥酒吧，他以前曾在酒吧工作，而且他们就是在酒吧认识的。

他只是有点不高兴，一点点而已，轻微的可以忽略不计。他想他只是有点意外，因为这确实不太像第一次约会的传统的做法，也不像Bucky一贯给他的体贴和周到的既往印象。

 

进入酒吧的过程也不顺利，门口的保安对着Steve 的id卡看了半天，勉勉强强地相信了他确实已经是个成年人。

Bucky看上去有点骄傲，夸Steve看起来年轻，可Steve却并不觉得这有什么好高兴的，他想向Bucky证明自己是个成熟可靠的男人，并不像他的外表所显示出的那样不经事，可总是事与愿违。

 

打开沉重的橡木门，震天的节奏和热浪一起扑面而来，Steve这才明白Bucky让他穿少一点是为了什么。这边的酒吧，很多人都是外套加短袖，进屋就把外套脱在椅背上。

 

人还不多，Bucky拉着他到吧台点轻食和啤酒，他们并排坐在高脚凳上，大腿和膝盖挨在一起，而他们各自的一只手自从下车后就没有分开过，这让Steve的心略微安定了一点。

 

“这里的沙拉和牛排都很赞，意面和pizza也很好，他们有个很性感的Chef就是意大利来的。我周五常常在这里吃晚饭，晚点也不用换地方就可以嗨到爽，希望你也能喜欢这里。”Bucky说。

 

性感的Chef，哦。

 

他在这熟悉的环境显得极为放松，吧台的服务员显然和他也都很熟，他们越过吧台击掌，打招呼，Steve注意到一个黑卷发的男调酒师甚至朝Bucky抛了个媚眼。

 

“Paul，新烫的头发不错！”Bucky笑着对他说，那个家伙立即就和打了鸡血一样扭着屁股走了过来。

 

“好久不见，最近去哪沾花惹草啦？”卷发的调酒师冲着他摆了个妖娆的造型，涂了甲油的手指好奇的点着Steve的方向：“你弟弟吗？”他突然注意到了两人交握的手，话说到一半收声了。

 

Bucky假装出一副受伤的表情：“Come on，我没有那么老好吗？而且我没来是因为前阵子我男朋友生病了，我要陪着他，还有出公差！” 他笑嘻嘻地拉过Steve，在他嘴巴上炫耀的亲了一下：“隆重介绍一下，这一位就是我赞的不得了的帅男友Steve Rogers啦，快恭喜我！”

 

所有的人都停下了手上的活看着他。

 

Paul的脸垮了下来：“你tm在逗我。”

 

Bucky皱眉：“什么？”

 

Paul表情阴晴不定地摇摇头：“难以置信。”他带着怨气说。

 

他旁边的另一个Waiter轻轻拍拍他，好像想要安抚，而这反而让他炸了：

“别！我今天非得把这个说明白！Bucky·夜店小王子·Barnes，从你第一次来酒吧到现在快两年了，走马灯一样换的都是不同的女孩，你从来对我的示好不假辞色，今天却若无其事地带了个干瘪的豌豆荚来，说是你的什么狗屁男朋友？你根本不是gay，而他甚至连屁股都没有，你是看不起我吗？这tm怎么回事？”

 

Steve的脊背挺直了，在他站起来之前，Bucky先说话了，他将Steve的手握得很紧，对着Paul把脸板了起来：“注意你的语言，Paul！我当你是朋友，只是朋友，而且我也并没有注意到你……你说的示好什么的。但我是不是gay，选择谁做男朋友，那可用不着别人同意。”

 

他看了看一脸苍白的Steve，又说：“你没有任何理由侮辱我的男朋友，我需要你马上冷静下来，向Steve道歉。”

 

Paul鄙夷地怪笑了两声：“男朋友，真不要笑死我了，你的女朋友们每一个都坚持不到半个月，我真好奇你有什么癖好管这叫男女朋友！一夜情，419，打炮！下次直接说就好，不用非得加个什么称号这么虚伪！”

 

Steve蹭的一下跳起来，站在高脚凳上越过吧台抓住了Paul的衣领：“和Bucky道歉，你没有权力这样说他。”

 

“你猜怎么着？”Paul抄起手边的一杯酒水，劈头浇在Steve脸上。

 

Bucky冲上来，但是Steve和Paul已经打成了一团，体重的悬殊对比让Steve的脑袋挨了狠狠的几拳，他的身体被Paul拽的向吧台里面倒，Bucky踩着吧台上来抱着他的腰和肩膀把他拉回来。

 

“都tm住手！”Bucky拦住Steve不让他再冲上去，喊的时候却是对着吧台的方向，酒吧里惊呆了的人们也开始动手拉架，制住了还在对Steve竖中指的调酒师，他打理得整整齐齐的黑亮卷发如今乱七八糟的翘着，右眼下面一片乌青，衣领散乱，而Steve知道自己看起来必定比他更加凄惨。

 

真是够了。

 

Steve扭头往酒吧外走。

 

“快滚吧！没毛的瘦皮猴！对这种货色都硬的起来！Bucky你也真够饥渴的！……”Paul还在高叫，但Steve已经冲出了大门。他什么方向都没有，只是不停地快步走，耳朵里全是嗡嗡的杂音，Bucky叫他的名字，还试图抓住他的手，都被他甩开了。

 

“上帝啊！”他的身体被大力的拉向后方，一辆汽车擦着他飞驰而过，Bucky紧紧地抱住他，两人胸膛贴在一起，心跳砰砰的响着。

 

Steve在这个强硬的拥抱和熟悉的古龙水味中慢慢地平静下来。

 

“我很抱歉，Steve，对不起，对不起。”Bucky不断地说。

 

Steve回抱了他，把脸埋进他的胸膛。

 

他好眷恋这个人，他的笑，他的体贴，他的美好，他的味道，可是他们真的差太多了，这真的是个巨大的错配。

 

“送我回去吧，Bucky。”他抱的足够久，汲取了足够的力量来推开他：“我想回去了。”

 

Bucky懊恼地叫了一声，但他还是尊重了Steve的意思。他把外套披在Steve的身上，帮他遮住被淋的五颜六色还扯破了领子的白T恤，又心疼地用袖子轻柔地擦了擦Steve的鼻子，Steve这才发现自己被Paul的一拳打得流血了。当Bucky再次牵起他的手，拉着他走向回停车场的路，Steve没有再拒绝他。

 

到了车边，Bucky为他打开副驾驶的门，但Steve没有上去，而是自己打开了后座。

 

Bucky拉住了他的手腕。

 

“Steve，我真的没想到会这样，你能不能原谅我这一次？我保证这绝不会再发生的。”Bucky问他，他把嘴唇咬的都是印子，齐整的头发也有一缕落在侧脸上。

 

他凌乱的样子也同样能够帅到让他心痛，可是Steve这一次明确地知道这些都不是真的属于他。

 

“我很累了，Bucky，衣服和手机的钱我都会还你的。”

 

Steve不能再看他的眼睛，他的心承受不了这个。

 

Bucky挫败地低吼了一声：“拜托，你不能因为一次错误就直接判我死刑，我以为你……你明明说过，你说过喜欢我的……”

 

Steve苦笑了一下。

 

“我喜欢你，不是喜欢过，现在也喜欢，未来可能很长时间里都仍然不能摆脱这个。”Steve望着Bucky质询的眼睛，坦然道：“但这不是单方面的喜欢就能维系的关系。”

 

Bucky一片茫然：“单方面是什么意思？我当然也喜欢你啊！”

 

Steve点头：“当然。但是两周以后呢？”

 

Bucky不敢相信地看着他：“你相信了那个家伙的蠢话，是吗？”

 

Steve不置可否，他问：“Jessy呢？”

 

也许他早就该问了，在之前Bucky每一次叫他男朋友的时候。

 

“Jessy？她怎么了？”Bucky疑惑的看着他：“哦，你是说……”他郁闷地原地转了几圈，最后停在Steve面前，两人中间隔了整整一个人的位置：“Steve，我承认之前我并没有谈的很久的女朋友，但是我并不是会玩弄感情的人，我和她们只是……可能没有那么深的羁绊。是，我因为想和你在一起，所以和Jessy分手了，但你必须相信我，你对我来说不一样，和其他任何人都不一样！”

 

“因为我是男的，对你比较新鲜吗？”Steve无法控制地问。

 

Bucky一瞬间露出了受伤的表情，Steve马上就后悔了。

这是个伤人的问题，Steve想，他不该这样说，让Bucky难受本来是Steve最不想做的事，但他必须得知道这个。他想忽略这种感觉，但那根刺一直在那里，他妥协不了。

 

他又问：“你带Jessy或其他女孩初次约会的时候，也是去酒吧吗？还是仅仅对我才比较随意？”

 

这显得他斤斤计较，无所谓了，他早就搞砸了。

 

Bucky哽住了，他咬紧了牙，慢慢地走进Steve地私人空间，捏住了他的肩膀，和他的目光直直地对在一起，他的眼睛深邃的像是会把人吸进去。

“Steve，你以为之前我天天往你宿舍里跑，我们是在做什么？”

Steve皱眉看着他。

“我们已经约会了一个星期多，又电话短信交往了一周了，Steve。如果你想问，这已经超过两周，是我的新纪录”

他看上去挫败又烦恼：“老天，我本以为你和我一样喜欢窝在你的宿舍看书，画画还有抱在一起聊天呢。”

 

Steve懵了，他当然喜欢和他一起宅在宿舍里，可是，那就是，那怎么可能就是约会呢？难道是他搞错了吗？

“这并不是我们的初次约会，Steve。”Bucky轻轻摇晃着他，他丰润的嘴唇向下撇着，眼睛里甚至泛起水汽：“至少对我来说不是，这只是我好不容易出差回来，太久没见到你，想带你去我喜欢的酒吧一起开心的过个周末，庆祝重逢，我还计划把你介绍给我的朋友们，我工作上的几个老伙计，他们一会儿就会到的。”

Steve的脸刷的白了。

Bucky叹了口气，轻轻抚摸他的脸，带着点儿不安地看着他：“对不起，我没有考虑周到，让你失望了。但是，我愿意补偿，给我一个机会，别这样简单就放弃我，行吗？

我知道你要什么，也愿意试着给你，我是认真的。这甚至和男人女人没有关系，这只是因为你，Steve，你是……你，我幸运地认识了你，了解了你，又怎么能控制住不想和你在一起呢？你那么完美，那么坚强，那么真诚，你好到不像真的，我……”

 

Steve不用听他再说下去了，他为自己感到羞愧，他就是个白痴，把自己的自卑和怀疑错误地怪罪在Bucky身上。他根本不完美，他和完美一点也不沾边，他是完美的反面。他毫无美感、脾气暴躁、狼狈不堪，而Bucky还愿意这样看着他，捧着他的脸，祈求他的原谅，并没有因为他的愚蠢离开他，他还在等什么？

 

一个用尽全身力气的吻就是他说不出口的无尽歉意和报答。

 

Bucky从喉咙里发出一声欢喜地惊叫，用比他还要紧的力气箍住了他，他们疯了一样把手指插进对方脑后的头发里纠缠，紧紧地相互搂着，Steve几乎跳到了Bucky的身上，吮吻的力气大到像要把Bucky吃掉，而Bucky 也并没有比较冷静，他抱着Steve往前走了几步，把他的后背抵在车上，手伸进Steve的T恤里面，用力地抚摸他的后背和腰侧，Steve因此而发出的声音颤抖的让他自己都感到害怕。

 

等到Bucky的手伸到他胸前，Steve的腰都瘫软了，他承受不住地发着抖，隔着衣服无力地握住Bucky作乱的手，而Bucky不得不拿出所有的自制力才能勉强让自己停下，和Steve分开。

 

他们呼哧呼哧的喘着粗气，互相张望着，Bucky看起来狂乱又委屈,而Steve的心因为愧疚和喜爱化成了一团水。

 

“这附近有没有地方可以……？”他问，心里同时感到苦涩。

Bucky是这里的常客，他必然有常常带他的“前女友”们激动胡来的地方，而Steve并没有比她们更能抵抗Bucky Barnes的魅力。

 

他允许了，就现在，Bucky可以像对待她们一样对待他。

 

而令人意外的是，Bucky盯着他看了一会儿，竟然慢慢地找回了呼吸的节奏。

 

他又一次走近Steve，把他圈进怀里。

 

温和替代了狂烈，珍惜代替了急切。

 

“你简直要了我的命，Steve。”他喃喃地说：“你真能要了我的命。”

 

“对不起。”

Steve说。他能承担再多痛苦，也无法招架一点温柔，他的眼圈迅速红了。

 

“嘘……嘘……”

Bucky揉他的头发：“别说这些了，亲爱的，是我的错，别说了。”


	7. 番外：4810

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Bucky视角注意

“你知道雇佣童工是犯法的吧?”

 

Bucky抿了口酒，眼睛瞟着在昏暗光线中服务的金发小个子。当他说“服务”，他指的是送酒、收拾空杯子、擦桌子和凳子什么的，别想歪，谢谢。

 

“滚。”Charles说。

 

他是这家酒吧的老板，看上去有四十来岁，但是打扮和性格都像个玩咖，Bucky和他很合得来，一起喝酒、泡妞，不问私事，不谈感情。但今天Bucky破例想问他点关于一个人的私事。

 

“他不适合你，Bucky。”Charles说：“去泡别人。”

 

Bucky把玩着酒杯，不服气：“打听谁就是要泡谁吗？”

 

Charles嗤笑：“别人可能不是，你嘛，哼哼。”

 

Bucky翻了个白眼：“以防你没注意，我泡的一向是大胸妹子，你的男孩安全的很。”

 

Charles晃着脑袋，拍了拍他的肩膀：“凡事别说得太满，小子，你不知道未来会发生什么。”

Bucky当时对这句话是不以为然的。能发生什么？他难道会舍得从姑娘们的裙子里钻出来，拜倒在和自己一样散发雄性荷尔蒙的男人的西装裤下？

这简直荒谬。

Charles想的太多了，他想问金发小个子的信息，其实完全出于偶然。

大概一个月前，他和一帮狐朋狗友拼酒，喝得有点涨肚，当时已经接近打烊的时间，卫生间里没有什么人，他舒舒服服地解决完膀胱里的废料，突然听到厕所外面的门被大力的推开，一个人脚步不稳地跑进来。那人的咳嗽声连续不断，急促而激烈，虽然声音被他用手堵住了而显得闷闷的，但还是可以想象出那哥们儿有多难受，Bucky严重怀疑他都要咳吐了，没准儿他一出隔间就可以看到那家伙的肺掉在地上。

“嘿，你还好吗?”他赶紧提好裤子，出来洗手，一边扭着看看有没有什么可以帮忙。

那人抬起头，一双含泪的婴儿蓝和他直直地撞在了一起。

那蓝纯粹的有点过分了。

但蓝眼睛的主人很快低下头继续猛烈地咳起来，伴着喘不过气一样的痉挛，Bucky考虑着要不要上去帮他在那个瘦成一小条的脊背上顺顺气，同时也开始缓慢地意识到这个人是个男的，而且好像就是这家店的waiter。

“我能做点什么，兄弟？”Bucky开始担心了。这家伙在费力的摸他围裙里面的衣服口袋，而且他的脖子已经红的不正常了。

“不。”小个子艰难地说，他发着抖摸出了一个小瓶子，往嘴里喷了一次，再次，三次。Bucky胆战心惊地看着他，这TM的是哮喘喷剂。

“我去叫Charles过来。”他说，员工要是出了事，老板必须得负责。

“不！”那家伙瘦的不行的手臂竟然很有力气，他揪住了Bucky的衣服下摆，虚弱的脸上露出强硬的神色：“我没有一点儿事，而你不会和Charles说。”

Bucky和他对视了一阵，小个子心虚地躲开了。

“拜托，我需要这份工作，我不能失去它。”

他示弱了，凌乱的金发在他的小后脑勺凌乱而汗湿，显出比纯金更深一点的茶金色。

“你知道，呼吸系统不好的话，这种乌烟瘴气的工作环境不合适你。”他叹口气，从洗手池边抽了张面纸递给小个子擦嘴：“为什么不换个白天的。”

小个子苦笑：“都排满了。”

Bucky心软了，他知道在社会底层的泥沼里为钱挣扎的滋味，因为他也曾经狼狈到命还没有一枚硬币重要的地步。他同时又有点敬佩，因为当年的他可远没有今天的小个子这样顽强。

“自己小心。”他拍拍对方的肩膀，走了出去。

那之后，他又在酒吧见到小个子时，总会多看两眼。也许只是为了确认他今天没有发病，也可能没什么原因，纯粹是一种下意识的行为。。

而他可以肯定的一点是，他的这种超纲的关注是完全单方面的，因为那小子明显对他毫无印象，仿佛那一次交集只是Bucky的酒后错觉。

他总是一丝不苟地完成工作，并不对任何人加以颜色，也从不试图拉近与任何人的距离。工作的闲暇，他会站在吧台边上涂涂画画，Bucky曾装作买酒试图看看他在画什么，但是他刚一靠近，小个子就马上停下手上的动作，把他的一小块画纸（有时候甚至是纸巾）折叠起来，换上一副专业化的脸孔问他，您需要点什么，先生？

但是Bucky最终还是从Charles和其他waiter那弄到了点儿有用的东西，比如他知道了小个子的名字，Steve Rogers（这真是很适合他），比如说他打工是为了上一所美术学院，还比如说，那小子的父母已经不在了，他自己又体弱多病，除了超负荷地工作赚钱，他没有别的活路。

Bucky的心狠狠地震动了一下，童年的无数残影潮水般涌进他的脑袋，那些他以为早已成功遗忘的瞬间淹没了他。

在得知Steve如愿考上大学后，他有点唐突地送了对方礼物。如果他们的关系再深厚一点，他会直接送钱。但小个子没有给他这个机会，他只能退而求其次送了一只Montblanc。不是豪华版，只是经典款，蓝色的笔杆，银色的笔尖，笔盖上一颗黄色的小星星。当Bucky在展示柜的灯光里看见这一支笔，他联想起Steve的眼睛和头发。这笔可以保值，紧要关头也可以换钱。

那一次离别后，Bucky曾以为他们的那点浅薄缘分就到那里了，然而事实证明，Charles比他年长的那十几岁不是虚的。

“你不知道未来会发生什么。”Charles说的时候醉醺醺的，眼睛却很清醒。

确实，Bucky一无所知。

他怎么也没想到他管闲事竟然会管到故人头上，

正如他没想到Steve这自身难保的傻瓜会给陌生女孩当骑士。

他还没想到Steve会用一次次的婉拒让他无从示好。要知道，他前半辈子加起来都没收过那么多的拒绝，他甚至一度怀疑Steve根本就是讨厌他的。

他最没想到的是，即使那个人不联系他，不靠近他，让他前所未有的挫败，他也仍然会在下雨天穿着家居服开车赶回去，只为了确认那个人在遇到麻烦时不会孤立无援。

他肯定是栽了，大头朝下、一去不回的那种，但他乐意。

Steve坚强而善良，认真又努力。他的眼睛让人深陷，他的嘴唇带着天真的清甜，他像一种同时混合了圣洁和诱惑的矛盾的存在，让Bucky肃然起敬而又心生怜惜。

而Bucky感谢上天，因为幸运之神眷顾了他。

那个拥有着一颗狮子心的金发小王子，在某个下着秋雨的夜晚，也终于回望了他。


	8. 一个电话

他们两个最后在一家墨西哥卷饼店吃了点玉米牛肉卷当晚餐。Bucky一开始提议了一家牛排馆，但是因为Steve坚持想自己付钱，他又改了主意。

 

整个用餐的时间，两个人除了偶尔分享一下对食物的评价，并没有聊太多话。Steve注意到Bucky没有像以往一样和他坐在一边，而是选了面对面的位置。餐桌不算大，但是当Steve轻轻将两人的膝盖相碰，Bucky不经意地移开了。

 

回程的车里更是沉默。等他们到了宿舍楼下，Steve自己拉开车门走下去，Bucky也下了车，绕过来和他隔着一个人的距离面对面站着。

 

“所以……”Steve深吸一口气说。

 

Bucky的下颌出现紧绷的线条，他没有什么情绪，只是等着。

 

“谢谢你送我回来，还有……周末，周末愉快。”Steve说。

 

Bucky静静地看着Steve：“你也是。”

 

Steve磨蹭了一会儿，想起可以把外套脱下来还给Bucky，但他刚刚开始动作，Bucky就伸出手按住了他的肩膀: “穿着吧。”他说。

 

他抬起手时，Steve看到了他袖口的血迹，不由想起Bucky捧着他的脸轻柔擦拭时专注的眼神，他好像又有了些勇气。

 

“要上来坐坐吗？”他希冀地问。

 

Bucky错开了他的目光，低着头思索了一阵。

 

“下次吧。”

 

入夜的秋风吹动两个人的头发和衣角，Steve打了个冷颤。

 

从酒吧冲出来时，他被愤怒和伤心控制，误会了Bucky，说了伤人的话，现在他为要自己的愚蠢付出代价了。

 

“记得给伤口上点药。”Bucky拢了拢他的外套，然后将两只手插进口袋里，靠在他的车门上：“外面冷，快上去吧。”

 

Steve一步三回头地上了楼，他隐约希望Bucky会改变主意，但是这并没有发生。 

 

更糟糕的是，那之后的周六和周日，他们的短信和电话量也呈现出一种断崖式的下跌。除了晚安和早上好，其他时间，Steve的手机像是关机了一样平静。

 

Steve感到委屈，他对这次约会的期待和重视有多高，搞砸后的沮丧就会有多重的打击他。Bucky为什么不能理解他的心情？

 

他不联系，是他惯用的分手暗示吗？他曾对Steve说希望能再给他一次机会，但是现在，回避交往的人，根本就不是Steve。

 

带着这样的情绪，Steve也没有主动联系Bucky。也许在Bucky的世界里，这就是心照不宣的结束了，成年人的世界、爱情、酷什么的，Steve这辈子可能也不会搞懂了。

 

Steve在周日的下午终于不再怀抱Bucky会主动找他的希望了。他们刚在一起就赶上Steve的病和Bucky出差，这是他们有机会一起过的第一个周末，结果却是这样的。

 

他答应了Loki不能在宿舍，但是也没有什么心思去画室画画，他的心情糟透了，脑袋里，嗓子里，胸膛里都是酸热的硬块，根本没法好好呆着。

 

一开始，他只是想随意走一走，并没有什么特定的目的地，但一旦开始走，他没法停下来。

就这么一直晃悠到晚霞漫天，双脚的疼痛和腹中的饥饿感促使他在一个长椅边坐下来休息时，他才赫然发现眼前的一切都是那么熟悉。

 

他又来到了Bucky公司前面那片绿地上。

 

Steve轻叹一声，把两只手插在夹克口袋里，仰起头靠在椅背上。他颈部线条拉成弓形，额前的金发被秋风吹的轻动，喉结在白皙细瘦的脖子上有点突出。

 

就在这块绿地上，Bucky曾因误会Steve不喜欢他而转身告别，那一次，Steve眼睁睁地看着他被别人挽着手离开，从而第一次看清自己内心的感情。

 

那现在呢?

他要因为负气让Bucky与他分别第二次吗？

 

他曾发誓只要能够和Bucky继续保持关系，他什么都愿意做，他现在又做了什么努力呢？

 

Bucky说他是特别的，Steve起码应该相信他。

 

即使Bucky从前并没有交往过超过半月的女朋友，即使他和Steve已经交往了快三个星期，算算时间真的非常危险，即使他们已经两天都没有好好的说句话，即使Bucky表现出对两个人进一步亲近的犹豫，即使Steve对自己的信心本来就很弱，但他还是应该更坚定地相信他。

 

Bucky曾对Steve说“别那么简单就放弃我”，他眼神里的认真不是虚幻的。

 

他关心Steve有没有淋雨，生病时挤出时间来看他，给他带来喜欢的食物和饮料，他把

Steve用被子包的像个小宝宝，强迫他多休息，自己则坐在旁边静静地翻译材料，用最无聊的方式打发下午时光。他照顾Steve的自尊心，编谎话送手机给他，分离时和他黏黏糊糊地说情话，出差回来就马上约Steve出去，他还兴高采烈地打算把他介绍给老朋友……

 

他怎么能忽略了这些？

 

Steve转着眼睛，看一大片干枯的叶子打着旋飘落，泪水随着每次转动在眼眶里积蓄更多。

 

他是多么不理智，竟然曾以为Bucky是图新鲜耍他玩？

他怎么能狠心对Bucky问出那些伤人的话？

 

Bucky什么也没有做错，他一直对Steve那么好，好于任何人，好于Steve真正应得的，他根本没理由承受这些可怕的指控和不信任。

 

Steve把一只手臂搭在眼睛上，用袖口吸干眼睛上的潮湿。他要打电话给Bucky，无论等待他的是什么。

 

但是他沉寂了两天的电话就在此时响了起来，是一个陌生的号码。

 

“Rogers先生吗？”那边响起了一个同样陌生的男声：“我听人说你兼职接商业肖像画，也见过你设计的一张个人名片，我们能聊聊吗？抱歉占用你的周末时间打电话来，可是我们公司刚刚成立，什么都乱七八糟的，我到现在才找到时间问你。”

 

Steve站了起来。

他没有把电话号码给过别人，而除了Bucky来探病时，他曾随手在Bucky的名片上刻画过他翻译资料的样子，他也从没碰过谁的名片。

 

他毫无疑问能胜任这个。 

 

Bucky当时用了一百种方法夸赞他，说他可以用寥寥几笔神还原他的认真和帅气，还把那张小名片爱惜的收进胸前的口袋里。

 

他感到眩晕：“我怎么称呼您，先生？而且，您需要画的具体是什么？”

 

“叫我Namor就好，我想给我的销售员设计有个人特点的名片，让人一看就印象深刻不落俗套的那种。还有我想画一幅显得我本人比较沉稳的油画挂在我的办公桌后面……哦，我要先说好，我们公司还没有赚到钱，出不了很高的费用，你是学生兼职，应该不会太贵吧？太贵我可就不画了。”

 

Steve咬紧口腔内侧的软肉让自己镇定再镇定：“我确实是兼职，但艺术的价值并不能简单的用是否毕业来界定。我想我们需要先约时间在您公司见面，确定一下您所需要的设计内容和大概风格，然后才到报价的环节。您认为呢？”

 

电话那边传来什么东西被碰倒的声音，Steve紧紧握着手机，心悬在嗓子眼里，他听到对方终于又说了话：“明天上午9点来找我，希望你的才华真能撑的起你的自信。”他报出的地址无比熟悉，那就是Bucky工作的建筑里，只是不同的楼层。

“您会知道的，Namor先生，明天九点见。”Steve说。

 

挂掉了电话，Steve发了一会儿呆。他仔细地将Namor存在新建联系人里，又调出Bucky的号码怔怔地看。

 

虽然难以置信，但这个人很可能比Steve以为的还要更在乎他。

 

“你没有必要这样，我自己能行的。”他惯性地打出这样一行字，可是在发送前犹豫了。

 

Steve，再想一想，这很重要。

 

Bucky曾多次半开玩笑地表达过他因为Steve的客气而多么心碎，再联想到他们吵架后这两天Bucky的疏离表现，在那个完美情人的外表下，James Barnes这个人，会不会比他想象中的更害怕被人拒绝？Steve习惯性的独立和倔强是否让他也或多或少感受到挫败和沮丧？

 

Steve删掉了这行话，改写到：“你的朋友Namor请我帮他的员工设计名片，你有空帮我想想该怎么做吗？”

 

Bucky没有回复短信，打电话过去也没有人接。Steve盯着手机等了5分钟，决定回去学校吃点饭。

 

他一点也不焦虑了，不怀疑，也不担忧。

 

Bucky还不想联系，没关系，他可以等。如果明天他还不联系，他会去他的公司门口等他午休，如果午休不出来，他会等他晚上下班。

 

他可以这么做一整天，一整周，一整月，甚至更多。

 

可是当他心情很好地吃饱晚饭，带着安静的手机回到宿舍楼下，他看到一辆熟悉的甲壳虫停在老地方。

 

Bucky靠着路灯柱子站在那里。

 

Steve走上前，又一次和他面对面站好，一切像是回到了最初的原点。

 

Bucky清了清嗓子：

“我不知道自己的父母是谁，养父收留我之前，我在孤儿院。我不擅长和人建立亲密关系，每段恋情开始时，我都是认真的，可是没过两天一切都变得糟糕，不是我不再感兴趣，就是对方嫌我不够投入。而分手后，没有谁曾试图挽回我。我本质上可能不是个有趣的人，虽然我爱跳舞，但我更爱窝在沙发里看书，像个书呆子。我常常出差和熬夜工作，陪伴你的时间不一定很多。”

 

Steve点点头：

“我的父母都过世了，我本人是个费钱的药罐子，还是个没身材没自信没人喜欢过的三无青年，我画画投入时会忘记吃饭和喝水，我不会放弃你，除非你不想要我。我愿意让你教我跳舞。而如果你不介意的话，我希望今晚和你一起度过。”

 

 

Bucky的眼睛亮的像夜空最灿烂的星。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一部 木篇完

**Author's Note:**

> Young, We loved each other and were ignorant. *--Yeats


End file.
